


loyalty and comfort

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, MayThe4th Treat, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: After losing both Skywalker and the Millennium Falcon, Piett can tell his Lord is upset. The Admiral goes to reassure Lord Vader of his power and of his own loyalty.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	loyalty and comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Piett knows there have always been rumors of men rising through the ranks by getting on their knees. Such rumors never touched Lord Vader. He was above such things. No one would think, let alone dare accuse the man of such nepotism. This allowed them a cover for their meetings. No one questions Lord Vader's orders, at least, not if they wanted to continue to live and serve the Empire. 

So when Piett walks to Lord Vader's room, he is met only with a small nod of acknowledgment from the evening trooper on patrol and nothing else. The tension from the deck has not yet made its way out through the halls to the troops. Piett hopes that he can cut it off before then. 

Lord Vader himself stands with his back to the door, staring out at the passing lines visible during hyperspace travel. Piett does not know what he is looking for, but he knows the loss of Skywalker and the freighter trouble him greatly. 

Piett is taking a risk coming here now, so soon after his failure, but this was a rare sort of mood for his Commander. He would rather it not linger. He would take this risk of being rebuked. 

He comes to attention behind Lord Vader, out of habit more than necessity.   
Lord Vader does not turn to face him, but Piett has not kept his position without merit. He knows Lord Vader's tics and moods and has learned to read them well, better even than most as this unusual relationship developed.   
He waits, and is finally rewarded for his patience with Lord Vader turns to face him fully. In the light from the port he looks like some ancient deity, broad and imposing, but the tilt of his helmet gives the feel of his mood away. 

"What it is Admiral?" he asks.

Piett presses his lips together. "I am not here in an official capacity, my Lord," he admits, and waits, hoping.

The steady hiss of his breathing cycles through two rounds before he gets the soft acknowledgment.   
"What it is then, Firmus?"

His name. A signal of the switch from professional to personal. A shiver run up his spine to hear it.

"I can tell today's failure weighs heavily on you. The fault is mine, but I-"

Lord Vader interrupts him. "There were many failures today, Firmus...not only your men's. You concern is noted...and appreciated."

Lord Vader takes a step closer and raises one hand to rest heavily on Piett's shoulder. Piett reaches up to wrap his own hands around the wrist. He gathers his courage and steps even closer, bring his other hand up to rest alongside the control box set against his Lord's chest.

"Will you permit me to..." his request trails off, a sudden surge of uncertainly seizing his tongue. 

What he wants has happened only a few times before. He might have wrote it off as a particularly fantastical dream the first time if not for his sore jaw and the bruises visible the next day from the acts that followed.   
Dark smudges wrapped around his biceps. Bruises that bring back the memory of riding his Lords thigh. Normally their encounters were more one sided. Himself only half undressed, his Lord's gloved hands wrapped around him stroking him hard and fast. But every so often Vader allowed himself this indulgence. This moment of vulnerability. 

Today was such a day. 

Vader nodded and Piett let his lips curl as he slowly sank to his knees. 

He would make sure Lord Vader remembered his power. He would wipe away his doubts and remind him of the loyalty and comfort still to be found. 

He could not say such things aloud. Neither of them were that kind of sentimental men, but he could make his thoughts clear enough through his actions. Through the gentle pressure of his hands wrapped around his Lord's thighs and hot slide of his mouth bringing his Lord to completion. 


End file.
